


The Times We Share

by Ryder_H



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder_H/pseuds/Ryder_H
Summary: I am here to read Jeremwood fluff and if I cannot find it I will create it!





	The Times We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot I made on a whim it is terrible but if you want to read it. Enjoy!

There time after heists were among my favorite, for multiple reason. The biggest reason was the time I share with Ryan cuddling and relaxing on a soft and warm bed. There was a fascinating change between heists and cool-down periods after, a fascinating difference between Ryan and the Vagabond. During heists the Vagabond was a terrifying juggernaut of chaos and brimstone, Ryan was little more than a giant cat. Currently I was wrapped in his arms, pressed against his chest enjoying the warmth and the faint smell of gasoline and gunpowder, peppering kisses against his jaw. I also enjoyed a surge of pleasure knowing that I only saw this side of Ryan, the rest of the crew saw after heist Ryan; however, I was the only one who saw this softer caring side of Ryan. It was nice to be held, despite being scrappy I enjoyed it being held by Ryan was intoxicating a feeling I would never forget and never grow tired of safety in his arms. Later I sat on the bed running hands through Ryan’s hair enjoying the slow disappearance of adrenaline. It was scary at first, falling in love, the gut wrenching terror of every heist the fear that any moment may be our last, but these tender moments we share in each others arms ignoring the weight of the world and the enjoyment of being together safe and sound. At first I thought he hated me the glares and avoidance, it wasn’t later after a close call did I learn it was him coming to terms with his love his own way, him coming to terms with loving someone he might lose, but in some way that fear made these moments sweeter knowing that any moment may be our last made the times we share so much nicer much more caring or passionate. There were many things I loved in this world, however cruel it can be, but there was one thing I loved the most. It was the times we shared.


End file.
